Don't Forget
by xxxbubblygirlxxx
Summary: A LizxSimon one-shot Give It a Chance. It was one moment, one perfect moment, that I will cherish for as long as I am living.


**I Don't Own DP or Kelley Armstrong's Characters**

* * *

Simon's POV:

Derek and I had been in the Lyle house for about 3 almost 4 months now. Kids had come and gone, and Derek and I had behaved keeping ourselves with low enough profiles that we weren't in any danger. There is a new girl coming today we were told to be nice and friendly and welcome her, but Derek was asked to stay in his room. I think they don't want him to scare her.

So Brady, Peter, Ray, Virginia and are waiting. Brady has anger problems, like Derek supposedly does, the only thing is with Brady they are real he has already punched a hole in a wall since coming here two weeks ago. Peter is bran new came a few days ago sweet enough kid real young though he doesn't talk much just plays on that PSP, I don't think he actually has a problem. Rae is like Derek and I, she is a charity case her foster parents dumped her here a few weeks after Derek and I arrived she has an attraction to fire. Virginia is a cute very young girl with stick straight red hair, green eyes, and glasses she is bipolar she has been her for a month and is supposed to go home next week.

Now here we all sat anxiously waiting for this new girl to arrive. Suddenly the door opens and the prettiest girl I have ever seen steps threw the door. Her long blonde hair caught the light like thin strands of gold, while her wide green eyes shimmered and glowed as she scanned her new surroundings. My eyes drifted to the green GAP hoodie pulled tightly across her body as a bright purple suitcase dangled from her clutching fingers. She was _beautiful._

"Welcome to the Lyle House" I smiled snapping out of my daze "I'm Simon" I broke free of the small group and stepped forward extending a hand

"Elizabeth, but call me Liz" something in her smile melted me as her rosy finger reached out and gripped mine in a light shake

* * *

It had been a month since Liz had arrived. Virginia had left, Brady was on the verge of transfer, Peter was doing well, and a new girl had arrived. Tori. She was a pretty girl very pretty, but nowhere near as pretty as Liz. Liz was so sweet, like sunshine incarnated she was always so good to everyone including Tori the queen bitch. For some reason unknown to me Liz had sparked my interest, and she was so hard to resist.

It was a pleasant surprise for me when I walked into the kitchen and saw Liz scrubbing at the dishes. Liz's back was to me as she scrubbed at the dish in the sink, but she looked stunning even form the back. Her jeans fit nicely on her thighs and butt, the plain black t-shirt she wore revealed a strip or tanned skin on her lower back, her hair hung in a cascade of silk down her back, and her small feet were bare. The others had gone to the movies, but I had not been feeling well so I stayed with Derek because he wasn't invited on the outing. "Hi Liz" I smiled brightly seeing her rinsing the last dish in the sink.

"Hi Simon why didn't you go to the movies" her smile was so bright it left me stunned

"I had a really bad headache so I decided to stay here" I said shaking off the dazed feeling the gave me

"I'm sorry do you want some Tylenol?" She asked sweetly her smile never leaving her face as she dried the dishes

"No, no I'm fine, but I would love one of those apples" I smiled pointing at the bowl to the far side of the sink as I leaned against the counter next to Liz

"Of course" she smiled suddenly the apple shot up and I caught it one handed looking curiously at the shinning green apple in my palm before glancing at Liz

"Shit" she cursed

"Was that you?" I asked calmly taking a bite out of the apple

Liz's eyes were wide and teary looking as she set down the last now dry dish "Yeah" she muttered before taking off down into the basement.

I stopped mid-bite to look at where she had been. Quickly I chewed and swallowed before following after her. Soft sobs were all I heard as I walked down into the bright basement, Liz's back was to me as she cried leaning against the low washing machine. "Liz" I said softly walking over I ran my hands down her hunched back "Liz it is ok" I said softly rubbing her back trying to console her.

"No it isn't" she flipped around her huge green eyes looking so watery as tears streaked down her soft tanned cheeks

"Yes it is" I comforted her my fingers whipping gently at her cheeks taking away all the salty water

"But it isn't" she cried pressing on my chest her hands balled in my shirt "I could have hurt you. It could have hurt you" she cried "I don't want to hurt you. Simon you need to stay away from me" she said still crying as she came to her conclusion and tried to press me away form her. I stood concrete still not moving an inch as I looked down at her tear streaked face she was still perfection

"What is I can't?" I asked bringing my hands up to thread them threw her soft and wild blonde curls. "What if I don't want to leave you alone?" My face was so close to hers as she continued to cry. Instead of pushing me away like I would of assumed she re-gripped my shirt further wrinkling it.

"We can't be anything" she said her face looked so sad and hurt as she said the word s out loud it broke my heart

"We don't have to be anything" I said softly leaning in closer to her. Happily I noticed that her tears had stopped and her breathing turned into soft cute pants as I brushed my lips against hers softly

"We can't" she breathed her gorgeous green eyes meeting my darkened hazel ones

"Don't take this from me" I said softly brushing my nose against her. "Let's just have this moment this time, and I will be content. Please Lizzy," She shivered at the name and my voice "don't take this from me."

Instead of a verbal answer she leaned up pressing her mouth fully to mine. Lights exploded behind my eyelids as my lips pressed firmly back against her fighting for control. I had kissed many, many girls, but this was like nothing I had experienced. Her smooth lips fit perfectly against mine as her hands gripped my shoulders for support. Every brush of her lips against mine was like and electric current shooting down my spine. Pressing her back into the washing machine, one of my hands making contact with the cold metal as the other stayed tangled deeply in her thick golden locks. I tipped her head back forcing my tongue between her lips as she gasped, and I was loving the new angle that gave me complete access of her mouth.

I broke the kiss panting softly as my lips drifted to her long neck all I could here were her soft pants and whimpers in my ear as I kissed down her neck. Suddenly she sighed "You taste like apples" her giggled turned into a moan as I sucked gently on her shoulder where i had moved her shirt slightly.

My hand loosened from her hair and began its descent down her body. Its pair joined the journey and it was only a few seconds before I reached her trim thighs. Squeezing her soft jean covered thighs I lifted her up onto the washing machine, and I was no longer kissing her neck. Looking into her eyes I was silent for a second before murmuring "This is just you and me right now"

"Don't stop" she begged her fingers threading through my blonde hair as she pulled me between her legs and once again pressed her mouth to mine. Her tongue brushed against my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly gave her my tongue brushing against hers in the most electrifying of ways. My entire body seemed to buzz as she tugged on my hair, as one of my hands tipped her head back once again and my other hand pushed up the back of her shirt touching her soft bare skin.

"Mmmm" she groaned against my lips one of her hands dipping under the collar of my shirt. Her lips disappeared from mine and I kissed her neck again needing to feel her skin. Pressing my face into her neck she whispered panting heavily "This can't happen again"

I pulled away and looked into her large sea-glass green eyes and whispered back "I know." My fingers tucked some hair behind her ear before cradling her cheek gently "I know, but let's keep this moment ok?" I asked pecking her lips. "Just relax and enjoy this is the only time we will ever get. Just feel me and I will feel you" I said seriously gazing into her deep sparkling eyes

"Ok" she smiled pressing her lips to mine in a slow gently deep kiss. Hands caressed exploring the other as our tongues fought to explore and memorize our partner's mouth. Liz's legs contracted around my hips pressing me more forcefully to her as her hands rubbed up and down my back relaxing the tense muscles. I moaned into her sweet lips and continued my exploration of her mouth as I my hands slid up the front of her shirt just caressing her smooth stomach as we kissed

After what felt like ages we pulled away looking into each other's eyes for a few moments "I need to fold the laundry" I whispered brushing hair from Liz's eyes. My hands moved up and down her thighs caressing her for the last few seconds I could

"Sounds good" she ran her fingers threw my hair looking me dead in the eyes as she whispered "I won't forget this"

"Neither will I, ever" I smiled pecking her lips as she untangled her legs from my waist and her fingers from my hair

She hopped off the washing machine and tried straightening her wrinkled shirt and straightening her crazy curls as I did the same. She gracefully walked up the stairs, but not before shooting me one more smoldering look over her shoulder as she hopped up the first stair. We both knew this was our only moment there would be no more secret meetings this was all we would ever have of each other. That was my first and only kiss with Liz, and it was the most pleasurable and wonderful moment of my life.

* * *

"Simon you ok?" Chloe asked shaking my shoulder

"What? Yeah of course" I smiled at her shaking off the aching feeling in my chest. _I miss Liz_

"You were all dazed. I wanted to make sure you hadn't permanently lost your brain" Chloe giggled before settling back into Derek's hold in the back seat. Tori was oblivious to the world her ear phones in and her head against the window as she snored away in the middle row of the van sitting with me.

"Very funny love" Derek rumbled tucking a strand of Chloe's once again strawberry blond hair behind her ear

"You sure you're all good Simon?" Chloe asked being her normal super caring and sweet self

"I promise Chloe I'm perfectly fine" I smiled, and even to me it felt slightly brittle. She didn't even look a little convinced but nodded nonetheless and laid her head on Derek's chest dozing off once again as he stroked up and down her back. Soon Derek's head rested on Chloe's and he was snoozing also. I was all alone in the back of the van. Lauren and Dad were chatting softly as we drove down a back road the world around us pitch black from the time.

I looked out into the darkness and wished I had Chloe's powers just so I could see her again, but I knew that might hurt worse. I sighed softly pressing my hand to the cool glass of the window as I whispered to myself "I miss you Liz. Please don't forget me"

I swore I could feel a caress and her voice whisper _I'll never forget_ as I faded into the blackness of sleep, but maybe I was only dreaming.

* * *

**So this is for my one-shot winner .Converse I really hope she likes it! and i hop y'all like it! please COMMENT!**


End file.
